Lunch When No One's Watching
by Hajislover
Summary: Ichigo and Chad decide to take a bathroom break together, but things go very differently than Ichigo had imagined. In a good way, though. strong yaoi, 3rd in the "When No One's Watching" series


**Lunch When No One's Watching**

**Disclaimer: **Tite Kubo owns Bleach. Sadly, my name is not Tite Kubo…

**Warnings: **IchigoXChad, crack-fic involving: school sex, yaoi-lots and lots of yaoi, a very inappropriate use of food products…

…3rd in the "When No One's Watching" Series

x-X-x

"Um, Ms Wakada, can I be excused? I don't feel well. Maybe I should go to the bathroom…" Ichigo said, doing anything he could think of to get out of that god-forsaken class: Anatomy 101.

"I'd like to accompany him, just in case, Wakada-sensei," Chad spoke up from his seat in the corner of the class. He couldn't help but think that Ichigo seemed a little frustrated. He could help with that.

"I don't see why not. All right boys, but be quick; we've got an important lesson to cover today."

"Gotcha' teach!" Ichigo yelled, already half-way out the door. So much for not feeling well.

The two decided to take the long way and walk around the school a bit before actually heading back to class. Ichigo didn't, however, expect his little trip to take a very different turn…

x-X-x

"Here, suck." He said, pushing Ichigo onto his knees. He wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked it in a light, twisting motion, smearing the pre-cum up and down his hard length.

"Ahh, God…" he moaned, bucking into the hand. Chad grabbed the mop of orange hair at his waist and pushed it onto his erection. Ichigo opened his mouth quickly and deep-throated him. Chad used his hands to guide Ichigo's head as he thrust into the warm cavern repeatedly. He loved it when Ichigo wrapped his tongue around him like that…

Chad's groans echoed throughout the large room, bouncing off the walls and coming back to Ichigo's ears. He almost came just listening to the big guy. He never would've imagined that the one and only Yasutoru "Chad" Satou could moan like that. Then again, he never would've imagined that Chad wanted _him _to give him a blow-job. And he never thought that he'd agree. But God, Chad was so _big_…and it had been so long since he'd been with a guy. Just once wouldn't hurt, right?

Ichigo's hands went up around Chad's waist and pulled his jeans down. He reached around and massaged the tight globes there, sliding his fingers along the seam of skin.

Chad grabbed Ichigo's shoulders and thrust in hard when Ichigo pressed his finger against his hole. So hard Ichigo nearly choked on him. But not quite. The good thing about fucking Ichigo, was that Ichigo had been fucked before. A lot. By both women and men. And that meant that he didn't have to be as careful with Ichigo as he was with the girls. Ichigo knew what he was doing, that's why Chad could barely stand at the moment.

Ichigo swallowed, sending rippling sensations shooting up Chad's dick, making his knees go weak. He pressed against the hole again, slipping an un-lubed fingertip inside his body.

"Give me a minute, I know where some is…" Chad groaned, not even needing to hear Ichigo's request. He broke away from the red-head and got some honey. Sure it would be sticky, but hey, ya gotta do what ya gotta do, right?

Ichigo squeezed the honey out onto his fingers, coating them in the sugary mess. As soon as he'd attended to Chad's cock again, he pushed one finger inside the man. Chad moaned as he ripped Ichigo up from his erection and planted a hot kiss on his mouth. Tongues battled for dominance as Chad's arms found their way to the rim of Ichigo's pants. A hand dipped inside the dark jeans and grabbed his dick. Ichigo moaned and grinded himself against the hand. Another finger worked its way inside Satou and pumped along with the first as a strong hand began to stroke him off.

"Ah, Gods…" Ichigo moaned as his zipper was undone and his pants roughly pulled down to his knees.

Ichigo removed his fingers, licking off the remaining honey, as Chad kneeled down before him and grabbed his erection, stroking the boy off.

"Oh, fuck, that's—" he moaned again as he felt the skilled hands twisting and pumping along his shaft.

"Here," Chad spoke, "turn around."

Ichigo did as he was told, rubbing his body up close to Satou's. "Damn, and I thought I was the pitcher here," he whispered hotly into Chad's ear.

"Heh, like hell."

With all Ichigo's preparation of Chad for not, he put a quick kiss on his neck and leaned into the bigger man's waist. "Come on, do it…oh, god, I don't think I can wait anymore…"

Like he'd said before: when fucking Kurosaki, there was no need to be careful. He'd been fucked often enough that he didn't really need to be stretched much; besides, if they didn't hurry up the bell was going to ring on 'em before they finished.

Chad rubbed his dick against Ichigo's hole a few times to let the boy know he was coming in and pressed himself tightly into that hot, tight hole.

"Agh...!" Ichigo groaned.

Chad leaned over Ichigo, forehead pressed to the red-head's back and steadily began pumping in and out of the smaller body. He set a slow pace, in and out, in and out, until neither one could take it anymore.

"God, Chad, just _fuck_ me already! Faster!" He obliged and thrust into Ichigo faster and harder, grunting as his hip bones slapped against Ichigo's ass. Ichigo's moaning got louder as the speed increased and Ichigo was pressed up against the cafeteria tables. His legs spread themselves wider as Satou thrust himself deeper and deeper into him.

Chad's hands gripped Ichigo's hips in a near death-grip as he used the leverage to pound the boy into the table. Rocking back and forth, a sheen of sweat broke out over the two as they moved in rhythm, in and out, in and out, faster and faster as Chad slid deeper and deeper into Ichigo's body, filling him to the hilt.

Ichigo's face contorted with pleasure as he moaned his completion and his cum spilled onto the floor. After a few more deep thrusts, Chad came inside Ichigo, his tight walls clenching around him, cum seeping out of his hole as he pulled out, satisfied.

Finally coming down from the orgasmic high, the boys got dressed and went back to class.

Uryu glared at the two as he noticed their disheveled clothes and hair. Orihime blushed fiercely at Ichigo when he walked back in the room. She'd finally gotten his cum off her at least…(1)

"Do you feel better Ichigo?" Ms Wakada, the teacher, asked as the boys re-entered the classroom.

"Yeah, I feel a ton better actually. Chad's pretty good company, ya know?" he grinned.

That little remark earned an even darker glare from the Quincy in the corner; one that didn't go unnoticed by the red-head. _"Uryu, huh? Well, since he's back, I may as well… now what class does he have next?"_

**Lunch When No One's Watching-End**

x-X-x

**A/N: **

(1): check out _Chemistry When No One's Watching _for that little adventure…hehehe…

I swear, they just keep getting worse and worse as I go…I don't try to make them dirty or anything, it's just that Ichigo's such a perverted kid, I can't help myself…

Reviews are love. Stuff gets dedicated to you, too. Ask my Blood+ peeps, they know.


End file.
